


Miracles in the Night [SLOW UPDATES]

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adriennette, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genderbend, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lady Noir - Freeform, Marichat, Mostly MariChat, OnlyTears&Pain, Reveal, Slow Burn, ladrien, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 14:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20583935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Marin Dupain-Cheng can barely juggle his college life with the work at the bakery. Throw in the responsibility to save Paris every other night and all of a sudden, sleep is only a distant notion of the past.Thankfully, after two years of just sleepless nights, Marin got used to it; however, one night, Kitty Noir (his charming partner) lets something slip about her civilian life. Marin shrugs it off at first, but bit by bit, the puzzle pieces all come together. No matter how hard Marin tries, he can't ignore it -- of course, not before a whole lot of second-guessing, rejections and angst.Follow Marin on his journey and watch all the miracles unfold in the night.___Genderbent characters.lOtS oF aNgStlIkE lOoOoOtS oF aNgStlOoOoOoOoOoOoOtS of aNgStReveal is very late into the story, so if you're looking for something to relieve your broken heart, this is not for you.On that note, if you love breaking your heart, WELCOME!





	Miracles in the Night [SLOW UPDATES]

**Author's Note:**

> "Sleep? What is sleep? I've never heard of it."  
\- Marin Dupain-Cheng

**Prologue**

**Marin's POV**

'Marin,' someone called. I felt a faint force trying to lift my heavy arms. Peeking up, I saw Talen, straining to get me up. Suddenly, the incessant beeping, the repeated calling and the little creature above me all clicked into place. I jolted out of bed, throwing on the first shirt I found and packed my book bag at top speed. Stumbling down the attic stairs, I grabbed a random pastry and shoved it into my mouth. 

'M-Bye Myum,' I blurted, the pastry interfering with my speech. I swallowed, chugging down a glass of water. 'Bye Dad!' The two of them both bid their farewells as I pulled my sneakers on. Talen hid in my book bag as I did.

'Don't forget your-' Mum called, but I didn't even hear the end of her sentence as I rushed to the bus stop. It was already leaving as I raced to it. Helplessly, I chased after it but to no avail. Huffing, I took a moment to breathe. The next bus wasn't going to get me to school in time. Sighing, I eventually made my way back to the bus stop. I heaved myself onto the bench and slouched down in disappointment. I felt a familiar warmth crawl out of my bag. Talen zoomed behind my ear, hidden by my messy hair. 

'It's OK,' he whispered encouragingly. I shook my head. It wasn't. I was constantly late to class, Mr Bustier had even warned me about my tardiness! Suddenly, an idea popped into my head.

'Hey, Talen...' I started. He took a moment to figure out what I was about to say.

'No. No way, Marin! Miraculous aren't meant to be used for your civilian life,' he exclaimed. I gave him no heed.

'Come on,' I begged. 'Just for today. I don't want to be suspended, Talen! Come on! I'll make you your favourite macarons when we get home,' I coaxed. I could hear the reluctance in Talen's voice as he replied.

'Fine, but only this once, Marin,' he sighed. I sprinted into the alley behind the bus stop, unable to control the excitement buzzing through me.

'Talen, spots on!' I exclaimed. Talen was absorbed into my earrings as I felt a sudden burst of energy course through me. Once the transformation was complete, I wasted no time before using my trusty yo-yo to swing onto the rooftops all the way to school. Thankfully, there was no trouble on the way so I arrived on time. I quickly detransformed behind one of the large oaks a block down from school. The bus arrived just as I entered the front gates. I caught Alex's fiery red hair through the window of the bus and waited for him as he got out.

'Hey, Marin!' he called. I waved at him. 'You looked tired,' he observed as I yawned. I waved dismissively.

'Did you even sleep last night?' he asked.

'Sleep? What is sleep? I've never heard of it,' I muttered tiredly. I was about to approach Alex when I saw a blonde head emerge behind him. All of a sudden, his words felt like distant noises as I stared at the goddess who walked out. Ariadne was in her normal attire, but her hair was let loose, unlike the messy bun she wore to school every day. I realised that it was much longer than I had imagined it. As she walked out of the bus, she caught my eye and offered a smile and wave. I waved back, an awkward plastered on my own face. She giggled the _cutest_ giggled before turning to the school doors. I stared after her, my hands still raised as she left. 

'So, basically- hey, Marin! Are you even listening?' Alex asked. I hummed in response still staring after her. Alex punched my arm lightly. 

'Dude,' he groaned, 'you gotta do something about this obsession of yours. Just ask her out already!' I glowered at him, holding my arm. 

'I will,' I replied simply. 'Someday...' I trailed off. Alex rolled his eyes and swung an arm around my shoulder, leading me inside.

'Sure you will,' he mumbled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
So this is my first AO3 ff, but I've written on different sites before, so I'm not too unaccustomed to writing.  
This story is going to be quite slow, so if you're impatient or looking for something heal your broken heart, this is not for you.  
If you're patient and like heart-breaking, WELCOME!!  
Also... slow updates...  
I warned ya...  
-SinnamonRoll06


End file.
